


Almost Nearly

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Noora is basically blind to Eva's feelings and her own, SKAM Fic Week, Student Elections, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Noora is running for student council president to get William's attention, but when she finds out he's running against her, she has to through the vote. And, like always, Eva would do anything for her.(loosely based on Casi Casi)





	Almost Nearly

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of fic week. Loosely based on Casi Casi, a Puerto Rican film I saw once without subtitles. Welp, whatever.  
> Check me out on tumblr @crackandcanonships.  
> Are you a writer/artist? Check out skambigbang on tumblr/twitter! Sign-ups open tomorrow.

_ The principal’s heel stepped inches in front of Noora’s nose. She just hoped that the older woman wouldn't look down. If she did, everything would be blown out of the water and Noora would spend the rest of the year in detention. _

_ Across the room, Chris was shaking with fear. Noora felt bad. She shouldn't have dragged all of her friends into this stupid plan. _

_ Eskild’s nose peeked out from behind the door of the closet. He was just here to help, as he had graduated years ago. _

_ Luckily, Eva’s voice came over the loudspeaker. “Principal Skrulle, you are needed in the main office.” _

_ Noora's heart skipped a beat. Even though Eva had been acting a bit weird lately and had been against the plan, she still was there to save Noora. _

_ Principal Skrulle left the computer lab and they could finally breathe again. _

* * *

 

School elections were coming up and Sana wanted one of them to run for class president. She claimed that it would boost their popularity and make other girls more interested in joining their bus.

Noora ended up volunteering, though she preferred her involvement in politics to be through journalism. She didn't say it out loud, but everyone knew about the real reason she was volunteering. It was because of William. He was the most popular guy in the school and he was kind of a douche, but Noora still kinda liked him. Maybe it was because she found out about his tragic family life. They had sort of been talking over the summer but she had foolishly pushed him away.

Either way, winning student council president was definitely going to put her on his radar again. Maybe the two of them could have a second chance.

“But aren't applications due today?” Chris asked.

Sana nodded and pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. “Fill this out and run to the office, Noora. I'll text Eva and tell her not to turn in the applications until you get there.”

Noora grabbed a pen and filled out the application as fast as she could before sprinting down to the main office. The hall monitor, Sara, gave her a dirty look as she ran past.

Eva smiled as she entered the office. “You look a little out of breath.”

Noora let out a breathy laugh. “I had to get the application in, didn't I?”

“You know that I would have made sure Principal Skrulle got it. Even if it was a little late,” Eva assured her.

“How many other people turned in applications?” she inquired.

“Are you asking me to risk my position as 1st hour secretary's assistant to give you confidential information?”

Noora grimaced. “I guess?”

Eva snorted. “There's only one other person running. You were the only one with the guts to go up against William.”

Her jaw dropped. “William?! But I was doing this to impress him.”

Noora didn't notice the way that Eva’s face fell. “Well, I don't think you have to try that hard to impress anybody, Noora.”

“Well maybe you should tell him that,” Noora replied sarcastically.

Eva spoke in a soft voice. “If he can't see it, then maybe he isn't the person for you.”

“Well, give me my application back. I'm not taking any chances.” Noora reached to take back the piece of paper but Eva held it out of her reach.

“Noora, this school doesn't need a guy like William calling the shots. You have to run. We need someone who can actually make a difference.”

Although she knew it might not make William happy, she stayed in the race. Eva was right. If Noora could become the student council president, then she had a real chance at making a difference in their school.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Principal Skrulle announced the candidates for student council president over the loudspeaker. People seemed shocked that an unpopular first year would dare run against William, the school's golden boy.

As Noora was getting her things to go home, she spotted William and the other Penetrator boys walking by.

“Hi William!” she chirped.

He gave her a stony glare in response and continued walking down the hallway. 

Vilde walked up to her. “Don't listen to what everyone says. You have to beat him. He hooked up with me last year and then pretended I didn't exist. That's not the type of person that should be in charge.”

Noora smiled sadly at Vilde. “Well perhaps he's changed,” she suggested.

Vilde shook her head. “He told me I was worthless, Noora. I know his family situation isn't the best, but like you've always said, being an asshole is a choice.”

Noora knew that Vilde was right. That she should stay away from William, but part of her didn't want to believe it.

* * *

 

“Sana, I can't win this election,” Noora admitted as they sat on the steps of the school drinking coffee together.

“What?” Sana replied with an incredulous look on her face. “Why not? You're an excellent writer. Your speech is going to be amazing. Don't pretend we’ve lost this before the debate tomorrow.”

“No. Like, I have to lose this election. If I beat William, he'll never talk to me again. I have to throw the debate,” Noora explained.

Sana shook her head. “If you don't try your best at the debate tomorrow, then Eva will never talk to you again. She's put so much hope into your success. Eva's the one who made all your campaign posters and put them around the school. You can't disappoint her like this.”

Noora quieted for a moment. Somehow, the prospect of never talking to Eva again felt far worse than never talking to William again. She didn't want to lose either of him. “How will I get William interested in me if I beat him?”

Sana smirked. “I said that she'd be mad if you threw the debate. Not if you lost fair and square.”

Noora raised an eyebrow. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“You know how Chris has been taking that programming class?” Sana asked.

Noora nodded in response.

“Well, all of the elections are done on the school computers. We’ll have her hack into the results so that William wins,” Sana suggested.

Noora grinned and hugged Sana fiercely. “Sana, you're a genius!”

* * *

 

All of Nissen was gathered together in the gym, smushed side by side on the bleachers. Principal Skrulle stood on a podium, with William and Noora sitting on chairs to either side of her.

She tapped on the microphone a few times to get everybody's attention before speaking. “As you all know, we are holding the elections for student council president this Friday. Having a student council president is very important. Without leadership, there would be no rules, and people would be killing each other in the streets. So, you students need a leader. Today they will speak to you, so you can choose. Mr. Magnusson will speak first and then Miss Sætre will have her turn. So let's all listen up and really think about who we want to be in charge of our school. Besides me, of course.”

She stepped off of the podium and motioned for William to come up.

“Hello, students of Nissen. I'm William, but you all knew that already. I'm a third year here and, unlike my first year opponent, I have made connections with many of my classmates. People at this school know me, so naturally I'm the better candidate. Why would you vote for a stranger?” 

William smirked at Noora as he stepped down from the podium and, for some reason, a lot of people were cheering for his god awful speech.

Then it was Noora's turn. She walked up to the podium and fumbled with her notecards for a second, before she realized that she didn't need them. She would deliver a speech from her heart.

“We are the new generation,” she began. “We are Norway’s future, yet the people in power now treat us like we're idiots who don't know how to socialize. They blame it on our phones, but they don't seem to remember the original purpose of phones was communication. We need to work together to make Norway better and more understanding because we are a generation of leaders. Why should you vote for me? I want to start efforts to help improve our school and the community around it. I want every student to feel included. People need people. We need each other, Nissen.”

The entire gym was silent for a moment before everyone erupted in applause. Even some of the Penetrators were clapping.

Noora saw Eva in the crowd, smiling from ear to ear. A warm feeling filled her heart, knowing that she had brought so much happiness to her friend. A part of Noora felt guilty for planning to throw the election.

* * *

 

“That was an amazing speech, Noora,” Eva exclaimed when they entered Noora’s apartment. “Now, you're going to win the election for sure.”

Noora bit her lip and turned to Eva. “I didn't originally want to tell you this because I thought you'd be angry, but we're planning on hacking into the results so that William wins.”

Noora winced as Eva's face fell. “Why?”

She shrugged in response. “I like him and I feel like he'd hate me if I won. Please, just don't be mad at me.”

“I'm not mad. You can't control your feelings,” Eva replied. “I'll support you no matter what, Noora. Even if I don't like the idea of throwing the vote. You were there for me when I broke up with Jonas and I'll be here for you now. I'll see if I can switch my first and last classes on Friday so that I can help from the office.”

Noora wrapped her arms around her friend in a warm embrace. “Thanks, Eva. You're such an amazing friend.”

Eva smiled sadly. “Just remember that I'll always be here for you.”

Noora grinned, knowing the truth in her words, and squeezed Eva’s hand. “So here's the plan-”

Eskild popped into the room. “Did somebody say they were executing a plan?”

* * *

 

Sana, Noora, Eva, Chris, Vilde, and Eskild were sitting around a table, playing with dominoes. Noora was winning, like she always did.

Sana cleared her throat to get everybody’s attention. “I think we should go over the plan,” she suggested.

The others all nodded. “Okay, so voting will end by the last fifteen minutes of school, and results will be announced at the end of the day. That gives us a very short period of time to get in there and change the results. So, right at 14:00, we all need to leave our classes, whether it’s to go to  the bathroom or to get a drink, whatever. Make sure you get out of there right at 14. Everybody except for Eva. You got your classes switched, right?”

Eva nodded, “My Norwegian teacher likes me so she’s letting me come to first period instead. I’ll be in the office at the end of the day.”

Sana nodded. “Perfect. Noora, you will need to get the keys to the computer lab from Eva before meeting Chris and Eskild. Vilde, you need to find the programming teacher and distract him so that he cannot get the the computer lab until they others have changed the vote. Chris?”

Noora turned to see that the brown haired girl was raising her hand.

“It will be easier to change the vote if the computers are reset prior to me meddling with it,” she stated.

Sana nodded and pulled out her phone. “Let me call in the big guns.”

“The big guns?” Vilde raised an eyebrow.

“Isak has a free period so I’m going to make him cut the power for a bit. He still owes me, so he’ll do whatever I say.” Sana shrugged.

Eva snorted and Noora couldn’t help but laugh along with her. Something about her laugh was just contagious.

“And once we change the vote?” Chris asked.

“Get out of there as fast as your legs can carry you.”

* * *

 

Noora made her way to the office with sweaty palms. Getting caught would mean weeks of detention as well as public embarrassment when everybody found out what she was trying to do. Gosh, what would William think?

Every thought of that exited her head when she walked into the office and was greeted by a grinning Eva. Something about the other girl’s smile sent waves of calm through Noora’s body.

Eva passed her the ring of keys. “Stay safe, Noora. If you get caught, there’ll be no more after school coffee trips for a long time.”

Noora was suddenly a bit nervous again, the thought of not seeing Eva as much was absolutely terrifying.

Eva must have seen her shaking because she rested her hand on top of Noora. “Hey,” she started in a soft voice, “everything is going to go smoothly. And I’m sure that William will love you for it. I mean, how could he not have feelings for a girl that’s as amazing as you?”

Noora squeezed her hand then released. “Thanks, Eva. You always know what to say when I’m feeling off.”

With the keys in hand, Noora ran to meet Chris and Eskild.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Vilde was trying to distract the computer teacher, Mr. Dahl. She saw him eating a snack in the teacher’s lounge, so she walked right in.

“Hi, Mr. Dahl!” she greeted in a chirpy voice with a smile.

He looked around for a moment, unsure of what was going on. “Uhh, hello Vilde? What are you doing here? In the  _ teacher’s  _ lounge?”

Vilde smiled even wider. “Well, you see. We need a faculty sponsor for our kosegruppa, and I thought you’d be the perfect teacher for it!”

He nodded. “I’ll think about it, but I really have to go. I have to collect the voting data from the computers soon.”

He moved to head out of the room and Vilde grabbed his arm. She was sweating a little, but she refused to stop smiling. “Oh, but a moment of your time couldn’t hurt. I just really need to explain what our club is all about.”

“Vilde, we can talk later. I really have to- are you okay?”

Vilde had started shaking.

“I’m feeling perfect!” she exclaimed, and promptly vomited all over his shoes.

“Let me call the nurse and the janitor, you just stay here,” Mr. Dahl said as he seated her on one of the chairs in the teacher’s lounge.

“But what about the voting?” she cried.

Mr. Dahl shook his head. “I’m not going to prioritize getting the election results out today over the health of one of my students.”

He turned to speak into his walkie talkie. And, while he wasn’t looking, Vilde wiped her mouth with a smile.

* * *

 

“Jesus Christ, Magnus. Why did I ask you to come help me with this? I can find the power switch myself!” Isak shouted in exasperation.

Magnus shrugged. “Jonas had a math test, Mahdi is home sick, and Even is visiting UiB. You were kind of out of options.”

“I could have just not invited you and done this myself,” Isak pointed out.

“But then you wouldn’t be able to rant to anybody about how much you’ll miss Even if he goes to school in Bergen next year.”

Isak gave him a death glare and pointed at him with the screwdriver they were going to use to open the power box. “Watch it.”

Magnus turned the corner and jumped back. “Shit!” he whispered in a tone of alarm. “It’s the hall monitor!”

They heard her step toward them down the hallway. 

“Fuck,” Isak swore. “I’ll distract her. You get to the box and turn off the power for ten seconds, and then reboot it.”

Magnus nodded and grabbed the screwdriver from Isak. “Got it. Good luck.”

Isak took a deep breath before making his way toward Sara.

“What are you doing here?” she asked when he walked up to her.

He smiled and shrugged. “Hey Sara. I just wanted to talk to you I guess.”

“About what?” she asked as Isak led her in the other direction.

“Even and I would like to spice things up in the bedroom and I know that you are subscribed to one of those magazines that offers wonderful tips.” 

He just hoped that Sara hadn’t seen him cringe as he spoke.

* * *

 

At the same time, Magnus was running down the hallway as fast as he could toward the power box. When he reached it, he unscrewed the screws holding it shut as quick as he could. (It still took him a few minutes.) Then he switched the power off.

_ Shit _ . Magnus could not remember for the life of him how long he was supposed to keep it off? Was it 30 seconds?

He figured that it’d be close enough and counted to thirty before switching the power back on.

* * *

 

Eva was sorting through paperwork that the secretary had handed her when the power turned off. When it didn’t turn on after ten seconds, she was alarmed. Had Isak gotten caught by somebody before he could turn it back on?

Principal Skrulle walked out of her office. “Is there a problem with the power? A school without power is dangerous. One blind step and  _ bam _ , a student cracks their head open on the lockers. Never to speak again. I should go check it out.”

“No, I don’t think-” Eva started before the lights switched back on. She realized that if Principal Skrulle was focused on the power outage, she wouldn’t head for the computer lab. “Maybe you should go see what happened. If it keeps happening, somebody could get hurt.”

Principal Skrulle nodded. “You’re right. I’ll head over there now. I was going to check out the election results for Mr. Dahl, since he’s held up with a sick student, but I suppose that the computers need time to restart.”

Eva bit her nails as the older woman left.

* * *

 

Chris was sitting at the computer, trying to install fake votes into the system. “I’ve just got to wait for it to create and upload the votes for William, and then I click enter to confirm it,” she explained.

Noora shook her head in amazement. “I never realized you were so smart, Chris.”

The brown haired girl smiled. “What? Did you think I was just the funny one?”

Eskild pointed to the screen. “So how long will this take?”

“I have no idea,” Chris admitted. “The school computers are just so goddamn slow.”

Eskild started playing with a radio that was on one of the desks. “Why is this here? It’s so ancient!”

He switched it on for a second and it loudly broadcasted some soccer game.

“Shit!” he exclaimed before turning it off.

They heard footsteps coming toward the lab.

“Hide!” Noora stage whispered. She and Chris went under desks that were opposite each other while Eskild hid in the closet.

Then, she saw who was walking in. It was William. He strutted in like he owned the place and Noora swore that everything went into slow motion for a moment while he flipped his hair out of  his eyes.

Noora jumped up. “What are you doing here?!” she all but shouted.

“Me?!” William pointed to himself. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

Noora crossed her arms. “I’m here to change the vote,” she admitted.

“And why should I let you do that?” he asked.

“I’m here to rig it so that you win,” she clarified.

William threw his hands up in the air. “Well I guess we’re here for the same reason then.”

Noora’s eyes widened. “You were going to change it so that I won?”

He snorted. “No, I’m going to change it so I win. Why would I help you?”

“Because we still have feelings for each other.” The words came rushing out of her mouth.

William furrowed his eyebrows. “You think I have feelings for you, Noora? After you started ignoring me out of nowhere last summer? Yeah, no thanks. Plus, you obviously have feelings for somebody else.”

Noora raised her eyebrows. Who did he think she had feelings for? It didn’t matter. The joke was on him if he thought she was helping out now.

Once again, the sound of footsteps filled the hallway. Noora and William both dove down to hide behind desks.

This time it was the janitor. “Why do I work this fucking job?! Every day I’m cleaning up either vomit or semen.”

He was headed toward the broom closet, Noora realized. The closet where Eskild was hiding. She saw his hand pop out holding the mop.

The janitor took it, muttering “I don’t get paid enough for this shit,” before leaving the room without another word.

After he left the room, everybody felt like they could breathe again, and came out from their hiding spots.

* * *

 

Sara wasn’t an idiot. She knew that something was up. After all, she had been appointed hall monitor for a reason. She had seen Sana scouting the halls the other day after school, and she knew the other girl was up to something related to the election.

The thing was, she still hadn’t caught her out of class all day. She didn’t realize that there were other players in her game until Isak had struck up a conversation with her mere minutes before the power went out.

As soon as she got rid of him, she raced to the computer lab. She was confident that she’d catch somebody doing something and she’d be able to trace it all back to Sana. 

* * *

 

Noora and William were arguing and everybody else looked like they craved any possible escape. Until Noora’s phone pinged with a text from Eva.

_ Eva (14:07): Is it done? Principal Skrulle went to check out the power situation but I think she might be headed your way soon so watch out. _

Before Noora could warn the others, they heard the telltale sound of heels clicking on the floor outside and everybody jumped back into their hiding spaces.

The older woman entered the room and looked around, like she was expecting the students (and former student, if you counted Eskild) to be there. Then, she started walking around, looking hellbent on catching somebody there.

The principal’s heel stepped inches in front of Noora’s nose. She just hoped that the older woman wouldn't look down. If she did, everything would be blown out of the water and Noora would spend the rest of the year in detention.

Across the room, Chris was shaking with fear. Noora felt bad. She shouldn't have dragged all of her friends into this stupid plan.

Eskild’s nose peeked out from behind the door of the closet. He was just here to help, as he had graduated years ago.

Luckily, Eva’s voice came over the loudspeaker. “Principal Skrulle, you are needed in the main office.”

Noora's heart skipped a beat. Even though Eva had been acting a bit weird lately and had been against the plan, she still was there to save Noora.

Principal Skrulle left the computer lab and they could finally breathe again.

She was about to leave when the old woman walked right back in the room. “I almost forgot,” she muttered before pressing enter on the computer that was ready to upload fake votes.

“Hmm,” she said, “I guess William won. Strange, I swear that it looks like there are more votes here than there are students at this school.”

Sara came running in the room. “Principal Skrulle! I think somebody rigged the vote!”

“Who?”

“It was that bitch, Sana!” Sara exclaimed. “She’s been plotting something for days!”

Principal Skrulle crossed her arms. “What did you just say?”

“Sana rigged the-” Sara started before the older woman interrupted her.

“Did you call one of your peers a ‘bitch?’” 

Sara went quiet and looked up at the principal with fear in her eyes.

Principal Skrulle shook her head and grabbed Sara by the arm. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I think that we need have to have a talk about your position here as hall monitor.”

The two of them walked away toward the office. Sara made eye contact with Noora on the way out, but Noora just winked at her. 

“Jesus, I thought I was going to literally pass out!” Eskild exclaimed as he exited the broom closet.

Noora only had one person on her mind. One person that she really needed to thank. And probably apologize to. Eva.

* * *

 

_ The next summer. _

Noora was at Kaffebrenneriet with all of her friends. She had gotten up to get coffee for Eva and herself. She was waiting for their coffee to be made when William himself walked up to order. He was short on change and he started yelling at the barista, like it was her fault that he didn’t have the cash with him.

A year ago, she would’ve given him the money he needed, but now she just shook her head. She kind of felt bad for him. He was too caught up being an asshole and getting off on his own rudeness to enjoy life. He was still single, trying to pin down any girl that moved. But, Noora? Noora was doing much better.

She received her coffee and walked back to the table where everybody was talking and laughing. Eva, her girlfriend, really looked beautiful when she laughed. Well, she looked beautiful all of the time.

“Is something wrong, babe?” Eva asked her, with concern on her face.

Noora smiled and shook her head. “No. Everything is perfect.”

As she pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, she knew that it was true. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that hall monitors probably aren't a thing in Norway, but it was an important plot point in the film. To be fair, it's usually known as an American thing, but I live in the U.S. and I haven't heard of a single actual school having one lmao.


End file.
